1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a back-side illumination solid-state imaging apparatus, a substrate on which photoelectric conversion portions are provided has a thickness of, for example, about 3 μm, and long-wavelength components (for example, green or red light) of incident light are transmitted to the surface side.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-261372 discloses a structure in which a reflective film 140 is arranged to cover a substrate (device layer 110) including photoelectric conversion elements 111. In the structure described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-261372, light transmitted through the substrate is reflected by the reflective film 140, and undergoes photoelectric conversion by the photoelectric conversion elements 111, resulting in improvement of light sensitivity.
In the structure described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-261372, light transmitted through the substrate is uniformly reflected by the reflective film 140 toward the photoelectric conversion elements 111. That is, for example, if green or red light mixes in a pixel (blue pixel) which should detect blue light, the green or red light is unwantedly detected in the blue pixel. This may decrease the quality of an image to be obtained.